


Under the Moon

by thathornypony



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Bondage, Cum Inflation, Dom/sub, F/F, Futanari, Rape Roleplay, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thathornypony/pseuds/thathornypony
Summary: Luna is pent up. She wants to get laid, but unfortunately for her, Celestia is one of those strange, old-fashioned ponies who insist that they are "straight," and that incest is "wrong." And after Luna got all futaed up too. Maybe it's time to see just how strong her friendship with Twilight Sparkle really is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one contains a brief rape scene, and can be skipped.

Celestia yawned. She had just lowered the sun, bringing an end to a very long day. She was looking forward to a nice, relaxing bubble bath. Those were always such a great way to unwind after seeing to the business of the kingdom.

She did not notice how dark the shadows around her were. They were an inky black strange even in the twilight. And though the sky was quickly growing darker, they were deepening even faster.

When Celestia finally felt an unnatural chill going down her spine, it was too late. She spun around only to see the shadows solidifying into the grinning face of Nightmare Moon.

Before she could so much as blink, her wings were bound to her sides by the same turquoise magic that violently pulled her legs to her chest, bringing her crashing to the ground. She was so thoroughly immobilized that she could barely even grunt at the impact.

Nightmare Moon chuckled. "You let your guard down, Celestia. Did you really think you could get rid of  _me_  so easily?" She smiled. It was a predatory smile full of sharp teeth. "I will have my revenge, and I am going to start you." She prowled closer. Celestia noticed that her stance was off. The way she moved her back legs was awkward; they were wider apart than they should have been.

Nightmare Moon followed her gaze. She saw Celestia's eyes widen, and her own grin grew crueler. "Yes, I will punish you," she said. "The first thing I'm going to do is ruin the "perfect" princess that all those ingrates look up to." The object of Celestia's surprise swayed under her: a thick penis, jet black and barely visible. "You should feel a little honored," Nightmare Moon continued, "You can see how I have altered my own, beautiful body just to hurt you. And this will hurt." As she said so, she stepped on one of Celestia's legs. She put more and more weight on until it felt like it was going to snap.

Celestia tried to thrash her way out of the terrible pressure, but she could hardly move a muscle. Nightmare Moon kept her like that for a long moment. It was almost a relief when the bone broke. Adrenalin flooded her body. She gasped rapidly.

Nightmare Moon grabbed her tail and lifted her rump in the air. She reared up and mounted her sister. As she forced herself inside, she leaned forward and whispered in Celestia's ear: "And when I'm done with you, I'm going to do this to Twilight and her 'friends' too." And then she started to fuck Celestia.

She had not been raping her for long when Celestia managed to force a word out through clenched teeth. "Luna."

She cackled, "Luna is gone!"

Celestia repeated the word, more firmly, " _Luna_."

Nightmare Moon stopped. "What is it?" her voice was suddenly softer.

Celestia found that the magical bonds around her muzzle were looser. "I appreciate you trying, but this just isn't doing anything for me."

Luna sighed as she dismounted, the black draining from her coat. "Are you sure? Not even the penis?"

"Mmmmm" Celestia relaxed as she was fully released from Luna's magic. "It's a nice penis, but..."

"It's attatched to a mare," Luna finished. She shook her head. "I will never understand you. Not wanting to fuck somepony just because they're a mare."

"And I don't understand why you're complaining about it. That just leaves more mares for you." She tried to stand, but her leg gave out as soon as she tried to put weight on it. "Gah! I enjoy a rough fuck as much as anypony, but did you really have to break my leg completely?"

"Oh hush, sister, you'll be fine," Luna said. "I have bigger problems to worry about. Specifically, this one," she gestured at her cock. It twitched in agreement.

Celestia's leg had healed enough that she could rise to her full height. She stretched her neck and wings. "You could ask Twilight. I'm sure she would be happy to help."

Luna cocked an eyebrow, sidling up alongside her sister. "Is she of that persuasion, then?" She licked her lips. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Celestia chuckled. Luna was always so funny when she was horny. "Yes, she takes more after you, in that regard. But, I'm not sure she has realized that herself yet." It was Celestia's turn to smile. "She may need...persuading." She saw Luna's cock jump at the suggestion.


	2. Chapter 2

Luna lay on her bed. She squirmed periodically, teasing herself with the feeling of her smooth, silk sheets against her member. She was careful not to do it too much, though. As much as she craved release, she had bigger plans. It would have been a shame to waste such a beautiful, raging erection on her sheets. Especially when there was a princess coming for her to play with.

She had sent Twilight a letter a short time before. She had been vague about the details of what she wanted. She had only said that she wanted to take their friendship even farther. Luna couldn't help but grin picturing Twilight's face when she found out exactly what she was wanted for.

And Luna did want her. Even if her first plan had been to fuck her sister, Twilight was a beautiful mare in her own right. Luna couldn't wait to explore her body, and share hers. No, Twilight wasn't just a consolation prize, Luna wanted to pleasure her just as much as Celestia.

To pass the time she had been preparing the equipment she was going to do that with. The castle did have a dungeon, but it was not in the basement. No, Luna had a nice little set up in her quarters, in a private room in her private rooms.

Twilight teleported in with a pop. A confused expression came over her face as she looked at Luna, leisurely sprawling on the bed. "Is everything all right? You said you needed help."

Luna raised a hoof to her forehead dramatically. "Oh I do need your help! I'm desperate!"

"What is it?" Twilight shouted. "Are you hurt? Are you sick?"

In answer Luna rolled over onto her back, revealing her aching erection. A weak grin—not quite shit-eating, fart sniffing at the most—spread her lips. "I'm horny. I need you to help me get off."

Twilight turned red and stammered. "But but but I can't. I'm straight."

Luna righted herself again, and looked Twilight in the eye. She raised an eyebrow. "I've seen your dreams," she said. Twilight blushed even harder. "And that's not even mentioning that incident with the golem. You certainly enjoyed me  _then_."

Twilight "Eeped."

"Besides," Luna said, sitting up on her haunches, "didn't you see this thing? It doesn't count as having sex with a mare if she has a penis." Luna wasn't relying on Twilight buying that argument as much as she was on Twilight finding it a good enough excuse. And she was right.

"Okay," Twilight said, pouting in an attempt to look reluctant. But Luna knew.

As soon as she had said the word, Luna disappeared from the bed. In a flash of magic she was next to Twilight, looming over her. She whispered toothily in Twilight's ear, "good. Then let's begin."

Twilight had stiffened when she realized what it was she felt brushing against her side, but she regained enough composure to say "Wait. If I do this, then I want you to teach me how to do  _that_  when we're done."

"Deal!" Luna said. "Now, before we start, don't you think it would be better if we put some nice outfits? To spice things up? I have nothing against keeping it simple and just having a sweaty mass of bodies, but we don't have enough ponies for that. I need to let my guards actually stand duty for once. And I have just the perfect things picked out."

She vanished and reappeared holding a pile of clothes in her magic. She passed a saddle and harness to Twilight, saying "Here, put these on."

The saddle was no problem for Twilight. It was a very nice saddle that fit snugly on her back. She turned in front of a mirror Luna had. She looked good.

Then it got kinky. Luna passed her a bridle and bit. "Now put this on."

Twilight looked back and forth between Luna and the metal bar. "I've never done anything like this," she said at last.

"Just relax," Luna said. "I know what I'm doing. You might be surprised by how much you enjoy it—but, stamp your hoof three times if anything gets to be too much."

Twilight looked Luna in the eye and nodded. A second later she felt a web of straps wrapping around her head and muzzle. Luna pulled her jaw open and slid the bit between her teeth. Twilight clamped down on it experimentally. But Luna wasn't done yet. She attached a pair of blinders on either side of Twilight's head. With a simple spell she fixed Twilight's reins—Luna shivered with pleasure at the sound of those two words in her head—to the floor.

She stepped back to inspect her mount. She was very thorough. She circled Twilight, adjusting a strap here, running a hoof over her flank there. When she reached Twilight's backside she unceremoniously yanked her tail up and leaned in close to her marehood. Twilight whinnied in surprise when she did that. She circled back to face Twilight. She looked into her eyes and planted a short kiss on her lips. "I'm going to enjoy riding you," she said, the light glinting off her teeth.

It was a delicious sight before her. Twilight was trussed up like a birthday present, and she was certainly a gift worthy of a princess.

It was here that Luna saw the flaw in her plan. As much as she wanted to tease Twilight, to get her thrashing at those restraints, begging for Luna's touch, she didn't have the patience herself to do it. She had seen Twilight's dreams, she knew how badly that mare needed to get laid, but she needed it even more. She hesitated, panting heavily and lewdly. She had already gone to all the trouble of getting Twilight dressed up; if she took her now, all that effort would go to waste. On the other hoof, the aching in her loins would not let her wait.

What to do, what to do, what to do... On the bright side, the effect this was having on Twilight was about what she wanted anyway. She could see her prey—sorry—friend, fidgeting nervously, unsure what Luna was going to do. Luna stepped out of her line of sight to enhance the effect. She could manage a little teasing.

She licked the side of Twilight's neck, letting her teeth—a bit pointier than usual, if she was changing herself why stop at the cock?—drag through Twilight's fur. Twilight whimpered softly.

Along with lust, other deep urges swirled in Luna's mind. She was tempted to tear into Twilight's neck with her teeth, taste her blood flooding her mouth. She was an alicorn, she could take it. She shook her head, trying to get those thoughts out. Twilight was being good enough agreeing to what she had already done. She had  _not_ signed up for being eaten or dismembered. This time. Luna would have to talk to her about it later, but for now she satisfied herself with nibbling seductively on Twilight's ears.

Twilight's back hoof stamped feebly. Luna paused. But it was only once. Besides, Twilight was not giving her the impression of being in distress.

Luna turned Twilight's head with her hoof, and looked into her eyes. She smiled kindly, then held up a crop in her magic. "I'm going to hit you now. Is that okay?"

Twilight gave what was close enough to a nod for Luna, and the crop whipped through the air, arcing around Twilight's body to smack right on the lips of her pussy. She yelped loudly through her bit. Meanwhile Luna's smile had become vicious. She gave Twilight two more thwacks, one one each flank, and then once more, for the road, on her slit. The scent of Twilight's arousal was becoming stronger and stronger, even through the existing haze of Luna's. And when Luna brought the crop back to her for inspection, she found its tip shiny and wet.

She "ooh"ed lewdly, and then stuck the crop in Twilight's mouth, feeding her the drop of her own cum. Luna was a little sad to see it go—she considered herself a connoisseur of marecum, and she was eager to try Twilight, but there was plenty more where that had come from, wasn't there?

She walked behind Twilight and stuck her muzzle right under her tail. She inhaled deeply, taking in Twilight's scent, her arousal, the traces of sweat where her thighs met her barrel. The smell was sweet. The taste was too, as she started to lap at Twilight. Her tongue boldly pushed Twilight's lips aside, reaching inside her to get those juices at the source.

Luna savored the flavor. She knew that if she had been in her normal state, she would have been as wet as the mare in front her—more, even. But she was not, and instead, her magically endowed cock let a fat drop of precum fall from its tip.

Although she had managed to avoid thinking about her arousal too much so far, she could not ignore it now. And acknowledging it with a mare right in front of her, as ready for sex as she was, was a point of no return. In a flash, before she even realised she was moving, she had mounted Twilght, and sunk her shaft deep. The tight, warm embrace of Twilight's pussy forced a long groan out of Luna. She felt Twilight trembling under her, felt the walls of her cunt twitching in response to her invading cock.

She bore down on Twilight's shoulders, and stuck her neck forward so that their faces were side by side. "Are you ready?" Luna growled.

Twilight tried to say something, but between the bit, and her heavy panting, couldn't get anything out. She settled for a vigorous nod.

That was all Luna needed. Her hips drew back, exposing her cock to the cold air, before she drove it back into the heavenly warmth inside Twilight. Her flesh rippled around the head of Luna's cock as the stroke carried forward, a pleasure incomparable. And how easily it slid, how smoothly flesh slid against flesh—Luna realised she had forgotten to cast a lubrication spell, either Twilight had done so at some point, or she was just that wet—Luna moved in her as easily as in water. And the water was as refreshing, as pleasurable, as life saving, as if she had been in the desert for a week.

Twilight seemed to be enjoying it too. Her hips pushed back with each stroke forward, and the walls of her pussy gripped at Luna's cock, as if trying to pull it in to the hilt and keep it there forever. Twilight strained against her restraints, but not to pull away. She planted her hooves, and arched her back like she was trying to make herself an altar for Luna. Her moans were loud and unashamed. Her cries of pleasure mixed with Luna's grunt in a sound like music.

Luna thrust wildly. The flashing between the comfortable warmth and closeness of Twilight's sex, and distant chill outside, and the intense pleasure of the friction of the transition between them, and the need she heard in each of Twilight's ragged breaths and felt in the twitching of her muscles, and the need she felt driving her relentlessly forward, was maddening. It had been a long time since Luna had taken a mare like this, and she had forgotten what kind of effects the brutal testosterone produced by the spell had on her. Twilight was lucky Luna hadn't used the other spell, the more complete one that would have changed her into a stallion proper. If that had been the case she was going to get knocked up for sure. But Luna did not do that often. She had experimented as much as she had wanted, but being a mare was more to her taste (that and the trouble she found herself in after impregnating 37 mares in one day made it really seem not worth it in retrospect). But in small doses, it was the perfect thing to make a night special every now and again. Tongues and horns could do a lot, but there was just no substitue for fucking yourself and a mare silly.

Luna felt it. A tightening. A twinge as her balls swayed. A pressure near her bladder, and in her head. And in her head, both of them. Her front hooves tightened their grip on Twilight. There was no stopping it—not that either of them wanted to. Twilight sensed it and looked up at Luna. Luna's eyes met hers. Luna looked into the eyes of her mount, of her conquest. She reached out with her magic.

Twilight's knees nearly buckled. In addition to a fucking the likes of which only an alicorn or the strongest of stallions could provide, she felt the gentle kiss of Luna's magic on her clit. Luna did not know it, but Twilight had been in the middle of masturbating when the summons had arrived, so she had been a lot hornier than she had let on. Between her earlier preparations, the sexiness of the new situation, and this new stimulation, it was enough to send Twilight over the edge. Her moans turned into a metal-stifled scream as she started cumming.

Twilight's orgasm took Luna by surprise, but that was mostly later. All she knew in the moment were the tremors under her as Twilight convulsed with pleasure. Even her lust filled mind could recognise it, and as Twilight clamped wetly on her shaft, Luna's pace increased as she broke through the barrier. If there was one part of sex she envied stallions for, it was the feeling of those few strokes between passing the point of no return, and starting to cum.

The pleasure increased a thousandfold. And then suddenly a stroke came heavy, as the first pumps began. She slammed into Twilight, their bodies making a loud slapping sound, and her cock  _pulsed_  and a jet of cum flooded Twilight. She pulled back and not a socond later slammed in again, her entry into the already full depths of that cunt causing hot seed to squirt out, painting her belly as she  _pulsed_  again. And again. And again.

Twilight, in her post orgasmic throes, moaned. Aside from the pleasure there was a hint of not-quite-pain as the firehose of Luna's cock filled her up. She felt wetness running down her backside and legs, but she did not know how much of that was her own and how much was Luna's cum. More than that she felt the liquid surging deep inside her, flooding into her womb and filling it. A part of her remarked that that should have hurt, but it didn't. That was not a very big part of her. Mostly she reveled in the sensations.

Luna gave a final grunt, and they both collapsed to the ground. Luna's cock slipped out as they fell, letting a wave of semen glop out of Twilight. They lay for a while in the growing puddle of fluids, neither minding, just breathing. Luna undid Twilight's harness. Twilight stretched gratefully, but was stopped by a sudden cramp. She looked down to see her belly visibly bloated and distended.

She paled a little. But Luna reassured her. "You'll be fine," she said, running a hoof over Twilight's stomach. "It's just cum. I'll help you get that out as soon as you're ready for round two; all that work has left me thirsty."

Twilight rolled over to face Luna. She noticed that the cock between Luna's legs was rapidly shrinking and shriveling. Soon there was no sign it had been there at all. "You definitely need to teach me how to do that now," Twilight whispered.

"Of course," Luna said, and nuzzled Twilight.

They lay there for a long time. Until, eventually, Twilight whispered in Luna's ear again, and Luna moved to put her head between Twilight's back legs, and she began to drink.

Luna liked cum. Not as much as her sister, but a lot. And that included her own. And so she lapped it greedily out of Twilight's cunt. She worked her muzzle in deep, trying to clean as much of it up as she could.

It was a relief for Twilight, because being so overfull of cum was actually becoming quite uncomfortable. Also because she was being eaten out. And soon she was cumming again.

Twilight's second orgasm was a great help to Luna. The contractions of her pussy squeezed out the cum right into Luna's waiting mouth. Thick gobs of it coated Luna's throat as she gulped them down.

She took that as her cue to stop. She scooted back up to snuggle with Twilight. Her face was a mess, but she didn't mind. Twilight looked sleepy and Luna didn't blame. She her self had gotten up pretty early in the evening, and that combined with her exertions had left her pretty tired herself.

She lifted Twilight in her magic and laid her on her bed. Then she joined her there for cute pony cuddles as they both fell asleep, hoof in hoof.


End file.
